


Need

by LadyThemiss



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyThemiss/pseuds/LadyThemiss
Summary: Okay, episode 308 did something to me, ha. This fic isn't based on the episode though. This is purely smut. Like, smutty, smut. Intended to be a one-shot. Enjoy!
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	Need

“I need you.”

In that moment, in her tone, seeing her eyes, he knows exactly how she means it.

“Did you break up with Ethan?”

She can’t look him in the eye after he asks. They both know the answer. 

She examines the floor as the seconds drag on.

He waits her out because she came to him. She’s in his room. She needs to decide how to proceed. 

When she looks up again he knows she’s made up her mind.

She walks closer to him. She doesn’t look away as she approaches. There are so many things unsaid between them. For however honest they are with each other, they both know there’s always one thing left unsaid. They each have their reasons. 

She comes so close that he can feel energy spark between them, but she doesn’t touch him. 

“After what happened today, I just need you. Just tonight. But I understand that it’s asking a lot of you.”

“If what you need is us, right now, and then tomorrow you need me to never mention it again…”

She looks so scared about how he’s going to finish that sentence, it nearly crushes him. He’d made up his mind the moment she walked into his room though. 

“... I’ll do that for you.”

Tears well up in her eyes and she makes a small half laugh, half sob sound that’s heavy with relief. 

When one tear escapes and runs down her cheek, he reaches out with his index finger and wipes it away. That one touch isn’t enough for him. He takes her face in both his hands, rubs her right cheek in soft strokes with his thumb, and says, “I just want to be clear. I want you always, but I need you tonight. Tomorrow we can go back to normal, but right now, until the sun comes up, the “us” that’s everything—it exists.”

She doesn’t say anything, but he knows she agrees. She rubs her hands on his hips and pulls them towards her until they’re touching while he brings her face closer and they brush their lips gently across each other. She moans the second they connect and as he pulls back she follows him—won’t let him break contact. Their mouths reconnect and her tongue is insistent on pushing past his lips. He’s enjoying playing coy with her because it shows him how much she wants this. Them. 

She grows frustrated with him and bites his lower lip. She latches on and pulls back from him, watches his eyes open, pupils blown wide, as his lip slips from between her teeth. 

She runs her hands up his chest, over his t-shirt, and slides them onto his shoulders. In turn, he lets go of her face and laces his fingers around her lower back, making sure she doesn’t go anywhere. 

She leans back in, but she aims for his neck, placing slow, wet, open-mouthed kisses upwards until she reaches his ear. With one hand moving into his hair and taking firm hold, her teeth softly bite his earlobe. The sound he makes is encouraging. She traces the shell of his ear with her tongue and his whole body shivers. His hips give a small thrust. She knows now that when she goes back to his mouth he won’t toy with her any more. 

The instant their lips connect, tongues invade. 

God she loves this. Him. Barely anything has happened yet, but what she feels is clear. She can’t tell him though—even has trouble admitting it to herself. She’s too scared that once she has him, she’ll lose him. How they are in their day-to-day—partners, friends—she knows they can sustain that. She knows she can keep him close while keeping him at arms-length. It’s the only way she knows that will keep her from being completely broken should something ever happen to him. 

Right now though, she’s never felt a need like this. They escaped death together today. She wants to make sure they’re really here, really alive. 

She runs her hands back down his chest and pulls the hem of his t-shirt up. He raises his arms as it comes over his head and off. She turns her back to him and his hands immediately find the zipper of her sun dress and he pulls it down. He doesn’t move beyond that motion though. 

She turns back to face him and slips one strap from her shoulder, then the other. The dress falls to her feet. 

She stands in front of him in nothing but a plain white thong and he thinks he might embarrass himself any minute he’s so worked up. He gets slightly choked up too. He can’t believe she’s here with him, giving herself to him, to them, to this moment. 

She grows nervous under his gaze. He can tell he’s shown her a little too much. Instead of reaching for her, he reaches for his shorts, unbuttons and unzips them, and let’s them pool at his feet. This gets a smile out of her. 

Both in their underwear now, he holds out his hand to her. She takes it, and he leads them from the middle of his bedroom to the side of his bed. 

He gives her hips a gentle push to sit, and she does. He thinks she’ll move to lay down, but instead, she spreads her legs and pulls him in between. She lays her head against his stomach and wraps her arms tightly around him. She breathes in this moment. Now a tear slips down his cheek. 

She doesn’t notice as she kisses his stomach and then slides her hands inside his boxers, over his butt, and pushes them to the floor. 

All at once she grabs him by the base, looks him directly in the eyes, licks from bottom to top, then breaks eye contact as she takes all of him in her mouth. 

She tastes his pre-cum immediately and it gives her a feeling of satisfaction that he’s so ready for her. Her hand follows her mouth up and down and he’s breathing heavy, swaying a little, trying not to lose his balance as she continues this rhythm for a few minutes. 

Eventually she stops, lets go of him, puts her hands back behind her on the bed and looks up. She raises an eyebrow as if to say, your move. 

He laughs at her and a huge grin spreads across her face. 

He pushes on her shoulder and she takes the hint and leans back and positions herself length-wise on his bed. He nestles himself between her legs and completely covers her with all of him. Her body reacts naturally as her hands lace around his neck and her legs curl around his hips. 

They make out like teenagers for a good amount of time until one of his hands wanders lower. He lifts his hips to give his hand room and he pulls the material of her underwear aside. The fabric is soaked through. With it out of the way, the length of his cock meets the length of her and all he can feel is wetness. He lays his head on her shoulder as he starts thrusting up and down the stretch of her.

He feels her shaking and he can’t tell if it’s nerves, excitement, or both. Every stroke is torture for both of them as he’s not inside her, but the tip of him rubs her clit with each thrust. It’s not the direct pressure that she wants and it’s driving her crazy. 

“Thomas. Please.”

He lifts his head to look at her, gives her a sweet kiss, and says, “Okay.”

He reaches for the bedside table, opens the drawer, pulls out a condom, and closes the drawer. 

He leans back and rises to his knees, between her legs still. 

He looks so… she can’t seem to find the right word. 

He puts the condom down on the bed and takes hold of her underwear, sliding them down her hips. She has to bring her knees up, twist her hips to one side, and bring her legs together so he can slide them off. 

Once they’re gone, she keeps her knees bent but puts her feet on the bed opening herself to him. 

He mirrors her earlier action and runs a finger up the length of her and then gives her clit a few seconds of the pressure she’s been wanting before taking his hand away. 

He laughs as she pouts. 

She tries to give him a stern look as she says, “Now,” but it comes out as more of a whine. 

Still smiling, he gives her a small shake of his head and says, “I have to taste you first.”

He doesn’t waste time. His tongue takes one deep dive before he latches onto her clit and uses the tip of his tongue to continuously rub small circles. 

Her hips buck off the bed. She’s moaning and panting. “Thomas,” she says, completely breathless. Then again, “Thomas.” He can’t tell if she wants him to keep going or if she wants all of him, immediately. 

He makes the choice and leans back on his knees again, butt resting on his heels. He watches her as he takes the condom and opens it, rolling it onto himself. 

It takes her some time to open her eyes and look at him, but he waits for her.

He settles himself back down the length of her body, supporting himself with his left hand as he takes himself in his right hand and places his tip against her entrance. He brushes his lips against hers. He looks into her eyes and says, “Tell me you want this.”

There’s no hesitation, she says, “Thomas, I want _you_.”

He pushes into her slowly. That first breech, where he’s enveloped in a hot wetness, where she’s stretched and filled, has them clinging to each other. Her arms are wrapped as far around his neck as they can reach, her ankles lock themselves over his butt, hold him deep, and he’s on his elbows, hands cupping her shoulders, face buried in her neck, kissing just under her ear. 

He starts with gentle, slow strokes, but that doesn’t last more than a minute before she’s whimpering, “harder, please.” She grabs his head with both hands and sucks on his earlobe, knowing what it did to him earlier. He can’t hold back and picks up the pace and drives into her, forcefully. She grunts loud, breathless, from the back of her throat, hot on his neck, and he knows she wants more. 

He’s not going to make it another five minutes, he knows, but he wants to make sure she comes before him. 

He stops their frenzied rhythm and disentangles himself from her. She frowns and says, “Nooooo,” drawn out as her hands slip from his shoulders and he leans back on his heels again. They stay connected as his knees are spread wide and he pulls her hips up a bit to make sure he doesn’t slip free. 

She has one hand on his hip, but brings the other to her forehead. She looks completely spent and completely frustrated at the same time. 

He starts thrusting again from his position above her, steadily, and watches as her eyes roll back in her head. He uses his left hand and grabs under her bent knee, dragging it up her calf to extend her leg as he lays it against his chest. He turns his head and kisses her ankle as her heel rests on his shoulder. With his right hand, he finds her clit and rubs in small circles with his thumb. 

He can feel her inner walls starting to clench around him.

He watches as both her hands skim up to her breasts and she pulls on her nipples. She gives them a twist and that seems to be all it takes. He feels every inner convulsion, watches as her head snaps back on his pillow, eyes closed, mouth open, chest heaving. He doesn’t stop, but he does put her leg down and then lowers himself back over her. She puts her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder and bites down as she laces her fingers into his hair and latches on. One hand loosens after a few seconds and it runs down his back and grabs onto his butt, encouraging his movements. Her breath in his ear is driving him crazy. She feels him start to shake and the hand that is still in his hair also skims down his back and takes hold of his other butt cheek. She digs her nails in and helps him keep rhythm. 

He finds her mouth and kisses her, messy and rough, and she moans. That does him in. He gives a few uneven jerks of his hips and then goes motionless, sinking his whole weight into her. She wraps him up with arms and legs and doesn’t let go. 

They stay like this until their breath evens out and their sweat starts to dry and they both get cold. 

Eventually he lifts his head and looks at her. She gives him a full, beaming smile. He kisses her chastely then gets up. He walks towards his bathroom.

She hears the water in the sink running for a minute. 

When he comes back he has a wet washcloth and a dry one. He approaches her on the bed, grabs her right knee to spread her legs a bit, and then he uses the washcloth to clean her up. He uses the other one to dry her. He returns to the bathroom.

She’s never had anyone take care of her like that before. She can’t let herself think too hard about it or she’ll have to reevaluate… perhaps everything. 

He returns to the side of the bed, takes her hands and pulls her so she’s standing up, then he pulls back the covers. She looks at him skeptically, as if to say, I’m not sleeping here. 

He says, “You don’t leave until we see the sun coming up. That was the deal. And I’m not done with you yet.”

He climbs into the bed and pulls her with him. 

She lays her head on his chest and places a kiss over his heart.


End file.
